


Resistance

by scifishipper



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-01
Updated: 2010-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-11 09:56:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifishipper/pseuds/scifishipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee has had enough of Kara's teasing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resistance

By midday, Lee knows it will be one more night of jerking off in his rack or taking a cold shower so he can fall asleep without naked Kara flitting through his mind. She's been eyeing him all day, through a long briefing, her leg propped up on a vacant chair, casually running her fingers along the ridge of her flight suit pocket. She doesn't even have to try to be desirable, she just has to exist and smirk and stare at him with those challenging eyes and he's half-aroused.

It's hard not to fantasize about her, imagining the blond hair bobbing in his lap or her hands pulling at his cock or he's sinking into her ever so slowly. His hand is effective, if not romantic, and he tries to keep it to a few times a week, more if she's got attitude to spare or he gets too close. It hits him like lightening sometimes, the way she sneaks up on him when he least expects it and drawls into his ear, hot breath tickling the hair on his neck. He wants to grab her by the arms, push her up against the bulkhead and plunge his tongue in her mouth. She'd let him, he thinks, and sometimes he's so tempted.

He knows she eggs him on, teasing, flirting, relying on his good sense to keep them from frakking it all up. Some days, he doesn't want to play her game and just walks away while she's still talking or doing whatever instigating activity she's thought up in the moment. He imagines that she just laughs at his discomfiture as he walks out the door and that pisses him off.

Sometimes, when the pressure of CAPs and pilots and his father get to be too much, Lee just wants to be left alone. Today is one of those days, but Kara doesn't see it. She saunters in, attitude in hand, and gives him shit about her rotation and how she's tired of flying with Kat or Hot Dog and when is he going to be a real CAG. He's standing at the board, his shoulders sagging with duty and lack of sleep and he glances at her and sighs, "Give it a rest, Starbuck. I'm doing what I can." His voice is heavy and flat and he doesn't really care that he doesn't sound like her version of what a CAG should be.

There's silence and he's surprised when he feels her hands flat on his back. He stiffens, the marker suspended above the board, and turns his head slightly towards her. She leans close and breathes in his ear, "Well, Apollo, I'm not sure you're doing all that you can." He hears something in her voice, her teasing shifting into something more threatening, but this time he's too tired and worn out to resist.

When she slides her hands up his back, he knows she expects him to move away or give his usual lecture about regs and how the CAG shouldn't frak his pilot. Today, though, it doesn't seem to matter as much, and she's surprised when he turns and captures her by the waist. Their eyes meet for a quick moment before his lips crush onto hers.

She tastes like tylium and sweat and cigars and their mouths are tasting and exploring while hands grope for zippers and snaps and buttons. Her flightsuit comes off, followed by his uniform and then her hands are around his cock and he can't resist touching her face and pushing his fingers through her hair as he explores. Soon, he's tearing his mouth away to to bury his face in her breasts, kneading with his hands and suckling each nipple to a taut peak.

His hands can't stay still and he moves them lower, grazing the sides of her hips until he reaches the dark blond curls under her panties and he's sliding a finger inside her slick heat. With a gasp, she's arching against him, drawing him deeper and it is more than he expects, this small sound that comes out of her and he's throbbing with need. Her fingers around him are urgent, pulsing his cock with powerful motions.

It's been too many nights of fantasy and longing to take his time now. He wants her and he cannot wait.

He bends her over the table, pressing himself between her legs and slides into her, moving urgently and splaying his fingers along her hipbones to control her motion. Her legs are spread wide and she's smiling and smirking and taking short little breaths as he drives into her. All he can think is that he wants to knock the expression off her face and make her mouth go slack as she comes around him. He slams into her hard, panting and holding himself back until he gets what he wants. She's resisting, keeping a steady gaze until she can't because his thumb is on her clit and he's moving in time with his thrusts. Then she's crying out, "Oh, Lee. Oh, gods," and he loses control. He wants to watch until she opens her eyes again, but it is too late. All he can feel is her body clenching around him and he comes hard with another deep thrust and her name is on his tongue.

When they separate, there is clothing strewn around the room and his uniform pants are twisted around his legs. He does not shy away from looking at her and feels satisfied that her smirk has been reduced to a slightly dazed stare. She didn't expect it, he is sure. And now she knows, for the next time, that her threats will be taken seriously. He is the CAG, after all, and it is the least he can do.


End file.
